Our Destiny
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: This started as A Short One Shot! About one of the greatest couples that never were. Lita/JeffHardy, But Now I've decided to extend it a lil, please read and review! It's all about what was written in the stars... it was about their destiny x x x
1. Chapter 1

**__**

_**A/N: Hey guys, as I've been so crap recently with updates, I've decided to post this, to make up for it! It's short, but hopefully your'll still enjoy it :) **_

**_Hopefully there are still some Lita/Jeff Shippers out there! If there are please, read and review! I've had this written for ages, but not had a chance to post it._**

**_Basically it's Jeff and Lita's reaction to the Matt and Lita Storyline Kiss._**

* * *

Sometimes I look into his eyes and I realise that how I'm feeling is true- He is his brother first, my best friend second.

I've always wanted to be more than best friends with him, everybody thinks I see him as a brother, love him as a brother, but I don't, I love him and i mean truly love him.

But did Vince care? No.

Does Vince know what love is? No.

has Vince destroyed my life? Yes.

And you ask me how? Well... he's decided that Team Xtreme needs to have some romance in it, but instead of giving the fans what they want, he's decided that me and Matt are going to be a couple. Matt's really excited about the idea, where as I am definitely not.

It's like my worse nightmare is coming to life.

When Vince entered our shared locker room and broke the news, I saw the look in his eyes, it was reflecting my eyes, like something inside of him had been broken- his heart, my heart.

Beating but Broken.

I felt sick.

I wanted some air.

_**Our Destiny**_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm loosing my best friend..._

I needed Jeff, not Matt and definitely not Vince's storyline.

* * *

Sometimes I just wanted life to be plain and ordinary, even though it never was, especially when it came to Team Xtreme and certain members of it, I.E her and Jeff...

Whereas Matt was non-the-wiser. He thought it would be a great plan, a great storyline for us to persue, he said it would be a great success, and more importantly... the fans would love it.

The fans-they are who we're doing this for.

I remember the way he bore a hole in with me with his staring, begging me to say no, begging me to choose him and I wanted to so badly, but Vince had his mind set and when his mind was set it couldn't be changed.

Once Vince had left, Matt started talking to me about our new storyline, I smiled politely, trying to diguise the fact that I felt sick, this storyline made me feel sick. Me and Matt? it would never work, it has and always would be me and Jeff, it's our destiny.

Our destiny.

It's written in the stars...

And that's when I notice it, its just me and Matt, Jeff's already gone.

* * *

I manage to excuse myself from Matt's presence, he doesn't seem to mind- he's too busy looking over tonight's script. I step out of the shared locker room and that's where I find him... he look's over at me and instead of him ripping his hair out, getting angry or crying, he simply laughs and then turns to me and softly says.

_"Your'll be kissing Matt tonight Ames, and I can't stick around to watch that, It's just gonna hurt too much, you know that..."_

I don't know what to say back as I know what he's just said is true and emotions are running too high tonight...

_"I love you, you know?" _He says to me, when he notices the fact that I've stayed quiet.

_"I know, I love you too" _I can't lie, I do.

_" I don't want to do this tonight you know? I wish when Vince walked into that room, he said Amy tonight's the night, the night that what was written in the stars, our destiny would finally come true"_

He looks over at me, like he's going to break down and cry, and for as long as I've know Jeff Hardy- The charismatic enigma, he's never cried and I don't think I could bare to see his tears especially if they were over me, it would be too heartbreaking for me.

_"So I'll make sure it's me..." _He simply states.

I look slightly confused, _"I don't understand, make sure it's you that does what?" _

_"This" _he replies and before I have the chance to, he has pulled me in to his loving arms and into a long and passionate embrace, the one that makes your heart skip a beat.

_"Tonight the fans will see you kissing me, not Matt, you got that Red?" _He asks and again my heart skips a beat as I can barely make out the response, _"Yes..." _

Tonight what was written in the stars- our destiny would be sealed.

Jeff Hardy.

Amy Dumas.

It's always been there and always will be.

It's their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

_**A/N: After some consideration and some advice from a fellow Jita fan I have decided to extend what was originally going to be a one-shot, it'll probably just be an extra few chapters, But hopefully you guys will still enjoy it!**_

**_Thanks for the reviews in the first chapter, they made me smile, you know who you are :) Hope you guys like the new chapter, this chapter will be told in Mainly Lita's Point Of View._**

**_P.S I totally forgot how the whole Lita and Matt first kiss came about (meaning Lita's match Vs Dean Malenko lol), he'll probably still be involved, but not in the same way (obviously lol)... But what will his reaction be to the change?_**

* * *

It was a strange feeling, tonight was going to be the night, me and Jeff, sealing our destiny infront of millions of fans, in the stadium and around the world, it gave me warm and fuzzy feelings, almost like butterflies in my stomach, I had to take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I went out to face Dean Malenko, the creep, the perv, you name it, that was this guy, the total opposite of my Jeff.

That's the point where I heard my music blasting out, that was my cue, I had to go and face the music so to speak.. and now I was definitely nervous, but I couldn't figure out why? I kept wondering how Jeff would pull it off, I mean, it is supposed to be Matt who helps her, who comes out and kisses her.

As I make my way down to the ring, I now feel a different kind of nervousness, it's not really nerves it more to do with the fact I'm scared, I'm going to be going one on one in this very ring in a matter of minutes with a total lunatic, stalker, physcho, but least afterwards, I'll get to kiss Jeff, maybe I should just focus on that for the time being.

As I see Dean making a beeline for the ring, more like a beeline for me, I wonder what's going through his mind, if he realises that you can't force someone to, A) like you let alone love you and B) ever go on a date with him? I have to stifle a laugh, it's keeping my nerves away and forcing me to not worry about anything else but the kiss I am so longing for off my multi-coloured haired, amazing saviour that I will be receiving very soon, I hope if his plan works. Whatever that plan happens to be...

* * *

Jeff paced around the Team Xtreme locker room, he stopped on the odd occasion to see what was happening during Lita's match, which was due to start any second now. He couldn't believe Vince thought it was entertainment to the red headed beauty go one on one with Dean "I'm the biggest creep" Malenko. It made his stomach turn as he saw the look on Dean's face, like he was actually going to enjoy this, he was one sick bastard.

He heard the smallest noise behind him,he knew it was Matt, even he was beginning to annoy him today, hearing him speak about kissing the red head, there was no way Jeff could ever let that happen, because he knew if it did, his heart would possibly shatter into a million and one pieces and he knew that there was only one person who could help him put that back together... her, he smiled thinking about her, but that changed to anger once he'd seen the television screen.

He now knew he had to put his plan into action, as he sneakly looked behind him, he saw Matt getting ready to go out and save Lita, Jeff silently sneaked out of the room, and created a bloackade, meaning locking the door from the outside with a steel bar and a couple of chairs, so that Matt couldn't actually leave the Team Xtreme locker room, he paced at lightening speed through the back, so he could be ready for the cue to save the red head, a slow sneaky smile graced his face as he realised in a matter of a few minutes, he'd be locking lips with the red headed beauty.

* * *

Ow I thought, damn Dean was being rough, I knew he would be but this was even too much offensive, it wasn't in the script, and I was definitely in trouble, I was semi-conscious lying face down on the canvas as he had just planted me, Where was Jeff? I wondered, I half started to pray before I heard the crowds roar, it had to be him, surely? The next thing I hear is a chair shot, a shot applied to Dean, and he fell next to me on the canvas, the ref was out so he couldn't or didn't see the shot and I manage to pull myself across for the cover, and the ref is counting, 1...2...3. Yes Yes I, I mean we've done it.

Me and Jeff.

It is now just me and Jeff in the centre of the ring, my multi-coloured haired saviour was helping me to my feet, my heart was racing, almost like it was going to escape from my body, I felt Jeff's body close to mine, as he took me in his arms and held me for a few seconds before we started to pull back away from each other's touch, and that's when it happened, the moment I was waiting for, he was waiting for, the fans were waiting for...my whole body shook with anticipation,it was the sweetest of kisses, a tantalising kiss, it was scripted to be short and sweet, and I watched as Jeff mouthed the words _"I'm sorry" _as he turned to leave the ring.

I stood alone in the ring for about a second, I took a deep breath, scanned the crowd, they were cheering, I was screaming inside, I needed another one of those kisses, I literally ran as fast as I could out of the ring and gently reached out to him, grabbing his arm to pull him back to face me, it's now or never as the saying goes, as I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into the most passionate embrace I have ever experienced, it was an out of this world moment, one I'd never forget and I knew from the look on his face, that smile said the exact same thing, it was one I knew we could never go back from, not that I wanted to.

The crowds roar of approval mirrored that of our desire, it was loud and clear for all to see, but I couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to pull it off? But that thought had long disappeared when I looked back into his beautiful eyes, they danced with desire mirroring mine, then that smile, the Jeff Hardy signature smile, it had always melted my heart, tonight was no exception.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :) Please read and review.. Next chapter will be Matt's reaction and the whole aftermath of this, it will be up as soon as I can be on to update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**____****A/N: After some consideration and some advice from a fellow Jita fan I have decided to extend what was originally going to be a one-shot, it'll probably just be an extra few chapters, But hopefully you guys will still enjoy it!**

**_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys :)_**

**_This chapter is based on Matt's reaction to Jeff and Lita's Kiss (Btw Matt is a jackass in this story)_**

**_Please read and review! x_**

* * *

Lita and Jeff we're making their way through the back, hand in hand, just like they do in fairytales after everybody's Happily Ever After.

_"Tell me that just happened..." _The red head asked looking across at the man walking side by side with her, _"Yes that just happened..." _He goofily grinned at her.

They finally have their Happily Ever After... or so they thought. That was until Lita looked across at Jeff, _"You locked him in?" _She asked in sort of shock, and surprise that Jeff would have locked him in, she let out a small stifled laugh, Jeff shrugged, _"It had to be done..." _He flashed her a fantastic smile and she shook her head.

_" We should really let him out" _She said looking at the team Xtreme looker room. _"In a minute... I just want to do something first..." _Jeff said softly to the red headed woman standing beside him, _"What?" _She asked him, slightly confused, _"This" _He simply said, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, a short, soft kiss.

* * *

The locker room door swung open, as Matt looked up from his sitting position on the bench, He saw the red head and the rainbow coloured haired man known as Lita and his brother Jeff Hardy, holding hands as they entered the locker room.

He looked at them with a glare, _"What the hell was that? Seriously I mean what the hell Jeff, I get a chance to have a big break and you just have to go and ruin it, like always, don't you?" _He stated as if he believed this to be a fact, he blamed Jeff for all of the things that went wrong in his life, including this.

_"Well dude, you're the one who got yourself locked in here, You should be lucky that WE let you out!" _Jeff responded as he looked at his older brother.

_"And I wonder who it was that locked me in here in the first place..." _Matt said as he stood up to confront his brother, Jeff immediately let go of Lita's hand and stood infront of her protecting her, and now he was nose to nose with his elder brother.

While Lita, was positioned standing slightly behind Jeff, the red headed diva, always hated when the two brother's argued. They were worse than children, and that was when they were normally arguing but now this arguement would eventually involve her and she didn't want to be involved, she was happy about five minutes ago, when her and Jeff kissed but now she was standing in their locker room with Jeff and Matt arguing this is not how she imagined the rest of the day going.

But if this is what your passionate about, your'll defend it, surely?

_"Matt, listen to yourself, you're going on like this WAS all about you, when it wasn't, did you ever ask US how we felt about this new storyline?" _Jeff was starting to raise his voice and Lita could tell this, just from all the time she's spend being with him and Matt. Matt seemed to pause, maybe thinking of answer as he was hesitating, _"Exactly see there's my point Matt its ALWAYS about YOU!..."_

_"Yeah Jeff it's always about me, because I AM THE STAR, I MADE US... this team xtreme is all about ME... ME, ME, ME!" _Now the red head realised that the older brother was truly more childish than the rainbow coloured haired man who was standing infront of her and also very stupid, if he thought Team Xtreme was all about him! Because it wasn't and everybody knew that.

* * *

_"You are a piece of work you know that?" _Jeff said rather than asking his brother, and Matt just rolled his eyes in response.

_"You couldn't bare the thought of Vince making me get the girl could you? Just face it Jeff, I'm better than you... I always have been..." _He smirked at which point he felt a fist connect with his face, but he was shocked when he looked around to see that it had not come off his brother but off the red headed diva.

_"You are THE biggest jack ass in the world, with out a shadow of a doubt Matthew! And your'll never be better than Jeff..." _It was the first time the red head had spoke since she'd been back in the locker room.

_"I see you've got your very own Bitch Jeff and she fights your battles for you" _Matt spat.

_"The truth hurts does it Matt?" _Lita replied, his vicious comments didn't faze her, they were just pathetic comments from a pathetic man.

_"Well least I've got a woman, unlike you, you sad, pathetic waste of organs" _Jeff responded to his elder brothers comments, Lita had to stifle a laugh she felt coming up when he described Matt as a pathetic waste of organs, she couldn't have put it better herself.

After that comment, she felt Jeff's hand on hers softly, taking her away from their locker room and outside away from the despicable things Matt had been saying to them and about them.

* * *

The red headed diva never quite expected Matt to act this way, he always seemed nice, but deep down she knew he had an evil streak within him, especially as he always used to out Jeff down, even though Jeff worked so much harder than Matt to get everything right, from his training to his in ring abilities.

Everybody realised Jeff had potential, or atleast she hoped they did, because she saw it straight away all those years ago.

Someone once told her you can't fight destiny. And boy weren't they right?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry It has taken me such a long time to update, here is my latest chapter!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it, and as always please read and review x_**

**_In this chapter... The final one... A love triangle-ish and the break up of Team Xtreme!_**

**_P.S Matt is also still a jackass in the story._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_That Night..._**

**_Jeff's POV_**

It was that day... The day everything changed, it became me and the red head versus my so called brother, normally under no circumstances would I turn my back on Matt, but he'd crossed the line.

The red head and me, we had destiny, a future, where as Team Xtreme didn't and of that I was certain.

As I looked across to the other side of the bed, there lay the red head sound asleep, with the slightest smile on her face, I can't help but let out an inaudible sigh, I couldn't be more happier, or more content, but I knew it wouldn't last we both knew Matt would somehow try and ruin this and I couldn't let him, I wouldn't let him.

For the sake of our destiny.

* * *

**_Matt's POV_**

As I paced my hotel room, all I could think was how I couldn't let him get away with it.

The 'him' being my brother- Jeff, how dare he steal what was rightfully mine?

Obviously he didn't realise there was a code within brothers- The older brother is always right and that red headed bitch belonged to me.

And she would be mine... I'd make sure of that, they could both be sure of that.

* * *

_**Lita's POV**_

As my eyes flickered open, it was still dark outside, and the outside lights were creating shadows around the room, I look across and I can see Jeff isn't asleep, I know he's worried, to be honest I am too, I've never seen Matt act that way, I never expected him to be so.. cold I guess, or heartless, he brought out the worst in people.

Jeff had always been my hero, my destiny and Matt wasn't about to spoil that now.

I lean across and kiss Jeff on the cheek, I can feel him soften and a smile has now appeared on his face, as I place my head on his chest and listen to his calming heartbeat.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_Matt's POV_**

I can see them arriving together out the corner of my eye, he's holding her hand, and she's laughing at one of his lame jokes- it was a Jeff Hardy trait, and it was lame I knew that, just like him.

I could feel the anger rising within me, how dare they make a fool of me?

Did they not know who I was?

I feel like going over there and punching his lights out and maybe hers too... That's what they deserve for what they've done to me, but I can wait til tonight when it's Jeff my lame brother and his soon to be ex bitch versus me, and I feel a smile creep over my lips.

* * *

**_Jeff's POV_**

It's about five minutes to show time, the match I mean, I can feel butterflies in my stomach, but they aren't for me.

They are for her, the red head who is conviently stretching infront of me, not that I mind it's an amazing sight, I let out an unaudible sigh, I don't want her to have to be in this match, and I certainly don't want to let him put his hands on her, even if she tells me she can handle herself, something is wrong, I can sense it.

She looks actoss at me and smiles, and I nervously smile back at her.

* * *

**_Lita's POV_**

As I look across at Jeff and smile, I know his mind is elsewhere he's giving me a nervous smile, after all these years I should know it by now...

If he's worried about the match in this minutes, how does he think I feel?

Well first of all I want to get even with that worthless piece of crap that is known as Jeff's brother Matt, but on the other hand, when I saw him when we came in he had that sickening smile on his face that said he had a plan, and I knew we'd be in for a rough night, I sigh.

Its show time baby!

* * *

_**The Match**_ **_(Lita's POV...)_**

First of all Matt's name was announced and the Team Xtreme entrance music played and filled the arena, I knew when Matt had made his entrance because I could hear the heat that the crowd tonight where giving him and I knew this would only intensify his anger, i gulp silently before my boyfriend tells us it is our time to walk out there and face the music so to speak.

As I hear our familiar music playing, it all feels so wrong, not me and Jeff but I always thought Matt would be happy for us, but I guess that only happens in fairytales and this is real life and boy didn't I just know it, at least the crowd where on our side, that helped lighten the mood, Jeff leant in to kiss me and he totally caught me off guard because of my daydreaming state of mind, but I recovered in time long enough to kiss him and the crowd went wild, sort of like how my heart is beating now, I smile at him and I know deep down everythings going to be ok.

As we made our way down to the ring, I saw Matt out of the corner of my eye running towards us, luckily me and Jeff managed to get out of the way just in time for him to crash and burn into the steel concrete ramp, as we made our way into the ring, Jeff was ready for this fight now even if he wasn't before I could see that hunger in his eyes, the expectation, from me, the fans and most of all himself. As Matt gathered himself up and entered the ring, the bell rang this match had officially started...

As I stood on the apron and watched the brother's go toe to toe, eye to eye, I didn't know who I felt more sorry for, how had it come to this?

Matt threw Jeff to my corner, he looked at me and I swear I heard him say _"I want you now bitch..." _and I wasn't going to back down to any challenge let alone Matt "I think I'm the best" Hardy, he didn't scare me, I made a blind tag by hitting Jeff's back, and now it was me and Matt, one on one, he was spouting some abuse at me, so I slapped that taste out his mouth, this angered him, and I smiled, did he think I would stand there and take it, play the damsel in distress routine, he lunged for me, backed me into the furthest corner from Jeff and then he did the unthinkable... He tried to kiss me, I ducked out of the way, and with referee checking on Jeff I hit Matt in his crown jewels and that was it, now or never, I had to seal my destiny, sorry our destiny mine and Jeff's I went up high, and I connected with a moonsault.

1...

2...

3...

I never knew three seconds could change your life.

And I sealed our destiny.


End file.
